


You can't stay away from me

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien sides with Hawk Moth, Aged-Up Character(s), Angsty smut?, Bonus chapter: the fluffiest smut!, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, pre-reveal, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: When Adrien sides with his father, he expects to protect Ladybug and buy some time. He doesn't expect that his emotional state will make it so much harder to resist the girl that he loves, until he just gives in.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 47
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: So you love writing fluff, and sometimes angst (but somehow fluffy), oh and fluffy smut. Then let's just discard the fluffy part and make angsty smut instead?! Sounds like fun!  
> (Warning: this hurts. And because it hurts, there will be even part two, go figure!)  
> Inspired by Maroon 5 - Animals

Adrien’s life was in shambles. His father was Hawk Moth. He still didn’t know what he’d done to reveal himself, but his father now knew that he was Chat Noir and it quickly became obvious that there wasn’t something he’d stop at to achieve his goal.

He started by telling his son about his plan to bring his mother back from the dead. He didn’t phrase it like that but this was what Adrien believed. He thought it was insane and foolish. As much as he wanted his mother back, he knew it would be too dangerous to even attempt something like that.

When this failed, his father threatened him. He’d take his Miraculous. He’d akumatise him and sic him on his precious Ladybug. He’d lure her to his lair to save her partner. Every scenario sounded worse than the previous one. He’d somehow deal with losing Plagg, but this would only bring his father closer to his goal.

He couldn’t let this happen. He would betray Ladybug if he sided with his father, but he still had a better chance at keeping her safe like that until he could think of a way out of this. 

Of course, he couldn’t go and explain this to her. She’d want to attack now and he was sure his father would take them down easily. He had to resort to subterfuge if he wanted to succeed, but he had to lose first.

Ladybug’s reaction when he told her that he had turned to Hawk Moth’s side was as expected. She’d been amazed, shocked and hurt. She’d pleaded, begged him to change his mind. She was sure they could find a way if only he told her what he knew. He tried to appear cold and calculating and shrug off her offer. He’d watched the light fade from her eyes, her lips curve into a frown and his heart had broken inside of him even as he kept his neutral expression. 

He’d lost her and there was no going back. He could only hope that it would be worth it in the end. 

In the next weeks, Adrien felt the encroaching darkness. Hurt turned to despair and then anger as he was forced to fight the girl that he loved at the whim of a maniac. His only way to deal with this was to let this unknown side of him take over. He locked his feelings away, he let his animal side take over, hoping for a quick resolution.

Of course his father had pulled him out of school too. He didn’t want him in contact with anyone who could help him in any way. So he was lonely with equal measures of sadness and anger. He prowled around Paris, pretending to look for Ladybug, when he was just using every excuse to be out of his house.

*

When the unimaginable happened, he was at his lowest. He hadn’t expected to catch a whiff of an irresistible scent in the air. He couldn’t explain it. His senses were always stronger when he was Chat, but he was still not an animal. He didn’t know where the instinct to follow the scent came from. Was he slowly losing his human side?

When he heard someone drop on the rooftop behind him, he felt dizzy with a sudden desire as she overwhelmed his senses. Because it was her, it couldn’t be anyone else. She’d always smelled delicious, sweet and soft and a bit like home, a real home not like his. But she’d never had this effect on him before.

When she said his name softly and he turned around, he saw the expression on her face shift in response to the way he took a step towards her. She’d obviously try to convince him to help her again. He didn’t have it in him to listen to her. But mainly, he was too weak to resist the need that was driving him. 

When he grabbed her arms and crushed her lips with his, he expected retaliation. She’d always made it clear she didn’t like him like that. She’s always kept her distance even as they became closer over the years. He’d never expected to fall as low as to force himself on her, but here he was, unable to stop this lunacy.

He hadn’t expected a surprised gasp to turn into a soft moan as his mouth claimed hers. He wasn’t gentle, his usual patience long gone. He’d expected her to fight and push him back. So when she pulled him closer instead, he was caught off guard. But before he could decide what to make of this, his desire took over again.

He pushed her against the wall, his hands roaming all over her body. Once he’d realised that she wanted this, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He groaned when she opened her mouth to him and her tongue touched his. She was sweet and intoxicating. The more he tasted her, the more he wanted. 

His body responded accordingly to her soft form against him and in the haze he was in he couldn’t control the involuntary movement of his hips. He wanted to get closer, to feel more, to show her how crazy she drove him. When she gasped and widened her stance to give him better access, he growled. As they fell into a messy rhythm, he felt a distant warning in his mind. 

This was wrong, they shouldn’t be doing this, it would only make things worse. But he couldn’t stop, not when she carded her fingers through his hair and responded to his movements the way she did. 

When he released her lips and peppered kisses down her throat, he knew he gave her a chance to say anything to stop him, to put an end to this madness. Her broken whisper of “Please,” sent shivers down his spine. At first he was ready to pull back, surely this was her begging him to stop. But she lifted a leg and hooked it around his, pulling him closer. And he realised it was exactly the opposite. She wanted this, she needed more, just like him. 

When he pushed her to the ground and leaned over her, their eyes met for a brief moment. He felt his resolve waver. This was wrong, wrong. But then she pulled him down for another kiss and he lost any capacity to think. 

Adrien kissed her, while a hand wandered down her suit. He’d never before thought about trying to rip her suit with his claws, but he somehow knew that it would work. When he felt a claw catch in the magical fabric and he tugged at it, it yielded. He heard Ladybug gasp as the night air hit her bare skin. 

He carefully peeled the fabric away and touched her. Her back arched off the ground as his fingertips got coated in her arousal. She felt so warm and inviting even through the gloves. She was  _ wet  _ for him and he wanted to feel more, but he couldn’t because of the claws. His mind was hazy but he still felt her nimble fingers wrap around his bell and tug at the zipper there. It looked like she was impatient as well. When she unzipped it all the way down, he paused. Adrien knew this was wrong, but he was driven by desperation to feel human again, to get close to her in a way he’d always wanted but never believed possible. But why was she doing this?

She didn’t give him a chance to pull back as she wrapped her hand around his hardened length and he saw stars. When she guided him between her legs, he let a last sobering thought enter his mind. 

“Condom,” he rasped against her lips. 

“It’s ok,” she said and then it was already too late, because he felt her warmth engulf him as she lifted her hips to welcome him. He tried to be careful, he could feel how tight she was around him and didn’t want to hurt her. But she was hot and so slick against him, her body welcoming him, that it was incredibly hard to control himself. Then he was all the way in and he forced himself to pause and give her time to adjust to him. They were both breathing heavily, his face buried against her neck, her arms loose around his back. 

He hated himself for this. For taking her there, on that rooftop, out of desperation and need he couldn’t control. It should have happened differently. With them happily in love and deciding to do it after a gradual build-up. He would have taken the time to make sure she was comfortable, making her feel loved and cherished. 

When she shifted and wrapped her legs around him, this train of thought was abandoned. He knew he was doomed because he couldn’t imagine ever having enough of the heavenly way she felt around him as their bodies met again and again. He knew it was wrong, but why did it feel so good then?

As their lips met again, it was sweet, but still a poor substitute for unsaid words. He wanted to tell her so much. That he loved her with his whole being, that this was so much more than just sex. He wanted to ask why she’d done it. But he couldn’t.

Their bodies found a rhythm that felt incredibly natural and he got lost in her. The soft whimpers coming from her alleviated his worries because they hinted at pleasure, not pain. He wanted to slow down and pay closer attention to her, but he was too far gone. Every movement built up the tension until it became unbearable and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He distantly felt her gentle hands in his hair as her lips swallowed his moan. 

When he finally returned to his body, he felt sated in a way he’d never imagined. But when his eyes opened and met hers, he felt chills chase away the warm feeling inside him. What had he done?   
“Stay with me, Chat,” she said, voice impossibly sad. He stiffened and moved away from her.

“Was this the plan all along? Seduce me and convince me to follow the light in my weakest moment?” 

He saw the hurt in her eyes and knew he wasn’t being fair. But his mind was too messed up to stop him from saying the harsh words.

“What? No!” she exclaimed, crossing her legs in belated shyness. “I never planned for this to happen. I just.. couldn’t help myself.”

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, because he was still concerned, but his voice sounded hollow. 

“No,” she said in a small voice.

Her warmth was already just a memory and he zipped himself up against the night air. He felt numb as he realised what they’d done. Why it was wrong, so wrong, and couldn’t happen again. 

“I can’t stay and you know it,” he said, turning around to leave without giving her a chance to reply. 

His heart broke again as he left her there. She didn’t deserve this, to feel used and discarded as he was sure she felt now. But he couldn’t tell her how he felt without jeopardising her life. What he’d done was bad enough. So he just left.


	2. If I run it's not enough, you're still in my head forever stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to be reasonable proves to be harder than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so yeah, here it is. I surely hope I got this out of my system and can return to business as usual. Sorry.

Adrien was sure that this had been a one-off. Lost in the moment, they’d gone too far. Surely they were better than to just give into their basic instincts, right?

He’d been happy when his father had been too busy for akumas and gave him a break. But this meant that when he next saw his lady (she was not his and he hated that he couldn’t stop thinking of her like that), the memories were too fresh in his mind. Desire washed over him, red-hot and unforgiving, as he remembered how it had felt to be buried deep inside her. 

This time her scent hit him even harder and from farther away. He was sure that he could find her anywhere in the city now if he tried hard enough, it was the most enticing smell in the world. 

He circled around her, misgivings forgotten once again when he was under her spell. But the look of unease on her face gave him a pause.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she said, but she couldn’t look him in the eye. “What happened… it only complicates things, right? If we have this.. urge, it’s better to satisfy it with someone in our civilian lives, not with each other when we’re supposed to be on different sides.”

So this was what it was to her, a physical urge. It hurt hearing this and it should have been a strong incentive for him to stay away from her. However, he could sense that she was lying.

“Are you saying that you don’t want this?” He said, moving closer to her and seeing her gulp. 

“Um, maybe I don’t,” she said, but she didn’t sound convincing at all.

“But I know you’re lying, little bug,” he whispered, his lips already close to hers. “Because I can smell your arousal,” he added before kissing her. The way she whimpered when their lips met was like a surrender. 

As he kissed her, his hands glided down her body again. 

“And I want to taste it too,” he said when they pulled apart, just as his claw ripped her suit again.

“What-” she said, but before she could add anything he was between her legs and his tongue was on her. “ _Oh_ ,” she moaned and he caught her to help her stay upright, lifting one of her legs on his shoulder. 

If he’d thought the way he wanted her before was irresistible, it was nothing compared to how it felt to taste her essence. He felt dizzy with want but this was about her. He cursed his sharp claws once again, wanting them gone, but he settled for exploring her with his tongue and helping himself with the pads of his fingers when he found the spot that elicited the strongest reaction from her.

He loved feeling her come undone under his ministrations, tucking every sound she made away for later and relishing the way her fingers tugged at his hair. But it also had an undeniable effect on him right in the moment. He was already painfully hard, but didn’t allow himself to focus on his desire. 

When he felt her tense and heard the absolutely sinful moan that came out of her mouth, he wanted to groan. It was the best sound in the world and he wanted to hear it again and again. To feel her surrender to the feeling was unlike anything he’d experienced before. 

He kept his hands on her waist to keep her upright and got up from his crouch. She seemed like she was waking up from a dream but when she saw him lick his lips, her gaze sharpened on him.

Before he knew it, he was on his back and she was at work on his zipper again. 

“This is what you want, right,” she said before she sank on to him and they both moaned. It was all too much. Sensing her come for him, then feeling her hot and wet and _oh so inviting_ again and watching her throw her head back as she moved above him, taking the lead. He’d been close to the edge already, it didn’t take long for him to reach it and fall over.

“Wow,” she said as she relaxed against him. Their eyes met in the darkness and they smiled. Before reality came crashing in. This wasn’t a romantic rendezvous they were free to enjoy. They both realised it at the same time and their smiles dimmed.. 

Ladybug stood up on unsteady legs and helped him up. His eyes darted down to her ripped suit.

“How do you deal with this?” he asked, clearing his throat. They’d just been as close as they could be and now it felt so awkward. 

“I just detransform and when I transform again, it’s mended,” she said, not looking at him. 

He felt pain shoot through him as he zipped up the damned suit. This was something else that they couldn’t have. A normal relationship out of the masks and the secrets. He’d always been forbidden from knowing who she was but this was now more valid than ever. He shouldn’t know and he couldn’t know. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” he said and turned around to leave

“Think about what I said,” she said, but he just shook his head. If only it could be resolved so easily for him. He couldn’t imagine wanting anyone else. But maybe it was easier for her. He didn’t let himself dwell on it, he instead followed what was turning into a pattern. He left. 

*

He tried to stay away from her, he could swear he did. It was easy during akuma battles, when he didn’t have to catch her eye, instead focusing on whoever she’d chosen to help her. It always hurt to see someone else take his place, but it was just another thing he had to swallow.

He pretended to help the akuma, but it was quickly becoming obvious that he wasn’t putting any real effort into it and his father was losing patience. He couldn’t imagine actually having to fight with Ladybug, but he didn’t know how much longer he could avoid it. 

A week turned into a month. He thought he was losing his mind. Alone with his thoughts, fighting desperation, trying to think of something, anything and coming up empty. He needed a simple human touch, but things were hardly different for his father - he didn’t notice his existence. Anyway, Adrien didn’t want affection from him. It was too late for that. He was also fairly certain that Nathalie was Mayura so he stayed away from her too. 

Plagg’s accusatory glances didn’t help. He didn’t approve of his “trysts” with Ladybug, as he called them, because he could see they were hurting both of them. Adrien couldn’t deny that but he also couldn’t make the kwami understand why this was the only possible way. He couldn’t tell her the truth, he could only try to stay away from her. 

But he couldn’t avoid her forever. 

When they eventually met, the rest of the world faded away. Everything felt hushed and distant. There was only her scent, even more appealing than usual after he hadn’t had an opportunity to become desentisied to it, and the air between them, cracking with energy. 

He wasn’t sure who moved first, but they met in a desperate kiss. She tasted even sweeter than he remembered and drunk on her he didn’t even notice when they ended up in a tangle on the ground. The passionate kisses soon gave way to breathy moans as their bodies moved in sync. It felt so good and yet they needed more.

He paused only for a second to look into her eyes and she nodded, so his hand moved between her legs and ripped the suit. He didn’t see when she moved but he was suddenly on his back and she was on top of him. He was more than content to let her get what she wanted and only responded to the touch of her hand and after that when she lowered herself on him. Her hips started moving slowly and lazily while she leaned down and kissed him. 

His hands got tangled in her hair for a moment, before moving down her back and ending up cupping her soft bottom. She moaned when he pressed her against him and moved faster. He tried to gauge her reactions, to follow her lead and only when he saw that her breathing changed and she focused on a specific rhythm did he let himself notice the sensations coursing through him. She was everywhere and he felt overwhelmed by taste, smell, warmth, to the point that when she clenched around him in the most amazing way, he only gasped and felt the release wash over him. 

Adrien lifted himself up to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as their breathing slowly returned to normal. He didn’t want to let her go, he hated the fact that this was just another stolen moment that he’d have to relinquish in a minute. He wanted to stay like this forever and not have to think about his father or their gloomy future.

He jumped a little when he felt a tear drop on his back. No. He could take her anger and her attempts to reason with him, but not her tears.

“M’lady,” he whispered, the forbidden endearment making his heart ache anew. His hand gently lifted her face to make her look at him.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked. He was pretty sure that he hadn’t, but he still needed to ask. She shook her head but the tears kept falling.

“What is it then?” he asked, wiping the drops from her cheek with a finger. 

“I hate this,” she said between sobs. “I don’t want to keep dreaming of secret meetings. I don’t want to hate myself and yet find myself here with you again. I know what we do is wrong. But I can’t help feeling how right it is as well.” He didn’t know what to say to make her feel better. He felt the same way but didn’t see a way out. 

“I love you.” Her soft whisper brought him back to the present, to her sad eyes and quivering lips. His arms tightened around her and he felt his own eyes fill with tears. It wasn’t fair. He’d longed to hear those words from her and now when he finally could, it was all hopeless. 

“Listen to me,” she said when he closed his eyes and hung his head. He looked at her, surprised to see determination in her eyes. “You used to tell me that it is us against the world. That together we would be stronger. It might be too late now, but I believe it too. We can do it.”

He wanted to believe her. He wanted something better for them. The situation seemed hopeless anyway, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his father off for much longer. He had won them some time, but it had only proved that they needed each other and trying to stay apart weakened them. So maybe it was time to try something different. 

“I love you,” he said, voice thick with emotion.

“Tell me everything,” she encouraged him. 

And so he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little hint at a possible happy ending was the least I could do.


	3. We practice love between these sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything is said and done and the world free, it's time for a redo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hadn't planned this. But then Lou did this whole pitch thing, haha, and I couldn't say no because 1/she's my wonderful beta and I can't say no to her and 2/she always has the best ideas. So fluffy smut it is to end this torture! Enjoy!

Adrien walked around his room, adding some last-minute touches and making sure everything was perfect. He felt nervous, but in a good way. This was his chance for a redo, to show Ladybug how much he loved her and cherished her. 

He could finally take a deep breath and not feel as if he was drowning under the weight of despair and hopelessness. It was done, over. His father would no longer do any harm. His Miraculous was safely hidden in the miracle box, along with Mayura’s. Nathalie was facing a long sentence in prison for being an accomplice in Hawk Moth’s crimes and for her own. 

Adrien thought back to the night he’d finally broken down and told Ladybug everything. About his father, about his poor attempt to keep her safe while trying to figure out a way to end this nightmare. She’d been shocked and sad to hear that he had to deal with this in his own home. 

She’d wanted to reveal her identity too, to make them even, to end all the secrecy, but he hadn’t let her do it. He couldn't risk having her name forced out of him. 

Together, they’d thought of a plan to finally take down Hawk Moth. Adrien’s familiarity with his father’s weaknesses helped. Ladybug’s newly assembled team of temporary superheroes were also willing to help. It had been a hard and gruesome fight. But they hadn’t expected it to be easy and had a good incentive to get it over with once and for all.

Now they were free. Paris was safe, they could get on with their lives. Of course, dealing with the aftermath hadn’t been easy for Adrien. All the legalities had kept him busy for quite some time, but at least he was 18 and didn’t have to worry about needing a guardian. He’d also had time to get over the emotional issues related to his father’s secret villainy before the final showdown so it was somehow easier..

But time had passed and he’d been busy, not being able to meet up with Ladybug. Until now. He’d missed her like crazy, but he also couldn’t wait to get the final missing piece of the puzzle - her identity. With that final secret removed, they could finally be happy together. 

He’d been overjoyed when she’d asked him if she could visit him and he’d gone out of his way to prepare for that night. He wanted it to be special and would make sure it was.

*

When she arrived, he saw the same nervousness in her. She looked him over, as if getting reacquainted with his features. 

“How are you?” she asked softly.

“Better, now that you are here,” he answered truthfully. This was all it took for her to fly into his arms. 

“I missed you so much,” he said, hugging her tightly.

“I missed you too,” she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. She pulled back and looked around. “Candles, champagne? Waiting for someone special?” She said, a teasing note in her voice.

“Only the best for my lady,” he said. He looked at her expectantly and she finally got the hint. 

“I guess there is no reason to wait any further,” she said. He heard her mutter the detransformation phrase, but didn’t pay attention to it. He only had eyes for the girl in front of him as the suit gave way to a shirt and jeans and a very familiar shy smile. 

“Tikki, I’m glad to see you again,” he said out of the corner of his mouth. “You can find Plagg over there,” he pointed in the distance, but his eyes were still on Marinette. Marinette!

“Have fun,” the kwami said with a giggle.

Adrien lifted a hand and cupped Marinette’s cheek, his eyes tracing the familiar features. 

“You hadn’t missed me that much, we saw each other last week,” he said. In spite of how hectic it had all been, he’d found time to meet his friends for a bit. He now understood the sadness in her eyes better.. 

“I know. I’m sorry. It was very hard for me to pretend that I didn’t know,” she said, regret clear in her voice. He smiled to let her know that it was alright.

“Marinette,” he said as he leaned in. 

“Yes?” she said, looking up at him with those big blue eyes. He kissed her lips softly and pulled back.

“Marinette,” he said before going back for another kiss. She giggled. “I love the sound of your name,” he said. 

“You don’t mind?” she said between kisses.

“Mind?” he exclaimed. How could she even think that? “I’m overjoyed right now! This is amazing. I love you, Marinette!”

“I love you too, Adrien,” she said and returned for a longer kiss. 

“So, what I was trying to say is that all this effort… It looks like you’re trying to seduce me,” she said with a raised eyebrow after looking around his room again. Adrien felt his cheeks heat up.

“Even Plagg offered his precious Camembert,” he said in an attempt to wave away his embarrassment. 

“Oh, even he’s in on that?” She said with a laugh. “But why go to so much effort?” Now he really felt ashamed.

“Don’t take it the wrong way, it doesn’t mean something has to happen…” A finger on his lips stopped him. 

“I didn’t mean that I mind. It’s just that you already did that, successfully.” 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered looking down, all the regret back in full force. “It shouldn’t have happened like that. I wanted something special for us. At the very least, a bed”

“Adrien,” she said and he looked back at her. “I don’t regret it, ok? It wasn’t what we’d dreamt of but it was still us.” He felt relief creep back in. She was right..   
“Still. Let me make it up to you,” he said. 

“With all this?”

“This is just the beginning,” he said with a smirk. 

“Oh, now that sounds exciting,” she said with a grin. She pushed him back and he sat down on his bed, while she straddled him. As they kissed, his hands found the hem of her shirt and dove under it. He felt her smile against his lips.

“This is going to be different from just ripping my suit,” she said. 

“I’m sorry about that too,” he said. “I hope Tikki wasn’t mad.” 

“She said this wasn’t the first time it had happened so,” she said, shrugging. “Well, I hope you don’t mind removing more layers.”

“I’d gladly remove every piece of clothing from you. I want to see all of you,” he said. But before he could kiss her again, she stopped him.

“On one condition.”

“Anything.”

“I’d get to do the same with you.”

“Deal,” he said with a grin. 

When they kissed again, there was no urgency to their movements. They relished every kiss, every sigh, every small touch. Little things registered in his mind, like how her hair felt between his fingers and how smooth her skin was now that he could finally feel it with no gloves in the way. She still smelled amazing, but in a normal way, it was not the intoxicating scent that had driven him crazy for some reason.

Very soon her shirt was off and he helped her up to watch her kick off her shoes and then together they pulled the jeans down her shapely legs. When he finally looked at her and took it all in, the breath caught in his throat.

“I’m not the only one who prepared for tonight,” he said, his voice rough with desire. She looked down at the matching black bra and panties and blushed. 

“Do you like it?” She asked shyly. There were no words to describe how amazing she looked. So in response, he pulled her closer to him and buried his face against her, placing a soft kiss against her belly button. She giggled and wriggled away.

“It tickles. Ok, up you go too,” she added. It was his turn to have his shirt removed. He shivered as her hand glided leisurely down his stomach and she smiled up at him. He didn’t even feel when she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and then he kicked them off. She didn’t lose time, pushing him back onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

“Uh-uh, now it’s my turn,” he said and inverted their positions. “We’re not in any hurry tonight,” he added after he gave her a short kiss. “I get to enjoy all of this.” With this, his lips trailed down her neck and he relished the way she moaned as he sucked lightly on her pulse point. He tried to unhook her bra while he was kissing her but it proved to be harder than expected. She giggled and helped him. 

“Beautiful,” he breathed as his fingers lightly traced the soft flesh, only to be followed by his lips. He swore he’d get to kiss every little part of her and got down to it. Soon her panties followed her bra and he groaned when he realised his fingers were finally free, immediately putting them to good use. He enjoyed the way she squirmed beneath him, her breathy moans a balm for his soul. He got lost in how she tasted and how she felt as he explored her. Until a whine made him look up at her.

“OK, I appreciate the attention and everything, but I’m getting a little impatient,” she said, while trying to catch her breath. He followed a trail of kisses back to her lips even as his fingers remained at work.

“What does my lady need?” he asked.

“You,” she said and he felt her hands tug at his boxers. 

“I’m yours,” he said before capturing her lips in a hot kiss. It was his turn to moan when he felt a hand wrap around him. She was really impatient. He pushed back from her to remove his underwear and then leaned over her. 

With her hair spilling on his pillow, her skin the lovely rosy colour of arousal and her lips red from kisses, she looked absolutely breathtaking. And exactly how he’d always imagined her. She welcomed him between her legs and he groaned as her warmth engulfed him. Damn, this was really the best feeling in the world. 

When he was sheathed inside of her and her legs wrapped around his waist, he leaned in for another kiss. 

“I love you,” he whispered. She smiled softly, her eyes shining in the light from the candles.

“I love you too,” she said, pulling him down for another kiss and urging him to move with her hips. He obliged, but set a deliberately slow rhythm. He wanted to relish this, to etch every detail in his mind. This was how it should have happened, in a loving embrace and in his soft bed, with smiles between breathless kisses. 

It was when he shifted and changed the angle just a little that she arched her back off the bed, chasing that touch. So he doubled his efforts and her moan, accompanied by a breathy “Yes,” did wonderful things to him. He could work with that. After all, there would be another time after that and another, he could have as much of her as he wanted.

As his movements gathered speed and he felt the blood rush through him, her nails dug into his back. He smiled even in his dazed state, making a note to tease her about that later. But then he got lost in the whirlwind of sensation as he felt her tense under him. He paused only for a soft kiss as she tried to catch her breath and finally let go, his movements losing their pattern before he collapsed on top of her. 

With the last bit of energy left in him, he rolled off her and gathered her in his arms. 

“Happy?” she said, placing a kiss at the base of his throat. 

“Yes, more than happy. This was exactly what I wanted,” he said. She looked up at him with a radiant smile.

“Yeah, me too. Down to this very bed,” she added with a giggle. This gave him pause.

“Wait, really?” 

“Oh yes. Although, over the past months, rooftops featured regularly in my dreams too,” she said, biting her lip. 

“This somehow explains your reaction when I told you the truth,” he said, lost in thought. Huh. How interesting. 

“It turned out that I was not in love with two guys, but with just the one,” she said. 

“I had a similar thought earlier when you detransformed. Over the years, I don’t think I’ve come closer to wanting anyone else the way I wanted you except when I wanted, well, the other you,” he said with a laugh. She smiled widely and kissed him.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“So, how about a shower now?” He asked.

“A shower or  _ a shower,”  _ she asked with a pointed look. He laughed again.

“We’ll see how that goes. Depends on how much longer you can last,” he said teasingly. 

“Ha, race you to the bathroom,” she said, already jumping off the bed, only to stop with a shriek when she heard a voice.

“If you’re not having this lovely Camembert, I’m taking it back.” 

Marinette looked back at him with a panicked expression before they both dissolved into laughter as Plagg zipped away with his cheese.

“I thought you said you were alone!” She said as they headed to the bathroom. “I almost died when I heard someone else.”

“Already forgot about the kwamis?” 

“Can you blame me? It’s your fault.”

“Don’t worry. I really am alone here.”

She stopped when they got to his shower and turned to him.

“Do you want to be?” Her eyes were full of love as she looked at him.

“No. I want you to stay,” he said, pulling her into his arms. 

“Then I will.”

There was nothing else he’d rather have right then. It was really time for them to finally be free and happy. And they’d make the most of it. 


End file.
